


Codename: Stripes

by Blue_in_Green



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Crossover, Culture Shock, Gen, sushi is in trouble but it gets better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_in_Green/pseuds/Blue_in_Green
Summary: When the Armed Detective Agency is called in to detain a rogue ability user, Atsushi assumes it will go as well as usual. That is to say, either he convinces the criminal to stop by yelling at him, sharing his tragic backstory, or just being nice. That worked with Kyouka at least. Either that or the criminal will be unstable and they end up killing him.He doesn’t, however, expect to be teleported to America and meet actual superheroes. But hey, that’s just how Atsushi’s life is.





	1. Upended

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very self-indulgent idea I had. I will add character tags as they appear. Not beta-ed.

It all starts like this:

Atsushi is sent, along with Kenji, Kunikida, and Dazai to retrieve a highly dangerous Ability-user criminal, who has been making a big ruckus downtown. Kyouka and Tanizaki are left on standby in case anything should go wrong and the whole thing gives Atsushi a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, because that’s almost all of the ADA on one mission.

The Ability-user, as they find out upon arriving to the scene, is making people disappear via skin contact. Nobody has a clue where the people he’s touched are going and it’s putting everyone on edge.

All they can do is quickly and cautiously find a counter.

“ _I think it’s pretty obvious_ ,” Ranpo’s voice crackles from Atsushi’s phone. It would’ve been too dangerous for him in the field so he stayed at the office. “ _Kenji, Atsushi, and Kunikida need to keep the guy occupied so Dazai can neutralize his ability and therefore safely detain him_.”

“Right,” says Kunikida. “We can manage that.”

“ _Good_ ,” Ranpo replies, apathetic as ever, “ _Is there anything else you needed? I just bought some dango, so I’m kinda busy right now_.”

No matter the situation some things just never change, Atsushi thinks wryly. He might even call it comforting in this situation.

“...thank you, Ranpo. I believe we are good for now, please stand by.” Kunikida falters for about a second before he hands Atsushi his phone back, fumbling with composure.

“You all heard the man,” Kunikida tells them, pushing his glasses up. He turns towards the criminal, who was luckily far enough not to hear the phone call. “Atsushi and Kenji with me. Dazai, we leave this to you.”

Dazai manages to be both serious and shameless, as always, “Aye, aye, captain!” He salutes, making Kunikida sigh, and Atsushi just wonders when this became normal to him.

He has no time to ponder though, because Kenji and Kunikida are already in the criminal’s line of sight and making a distraction. Atsushi stumbles after them with one last glance at Dazai who only smirks at him. Atsushi feels his whole body twitch but decides to ignore him, he’s had a lot of practice at that.

“Atsushi-kun,” says Kunikida as he nears. “With your tiger-legs you are faster than Kenji-kun and I, making it safer for you to be bait. Please keep the criminal occupied while we create a path for Dazai.”

Atsushi nods determinedly, pushing down an admittedly large amount of fear. “O-of course!” 

In theory, this is a much easier task than fighting Akutagawa or the Guild. Just one criminal versus the whole Armed Detective Agency? Sounds like a piece a cake. But…

There’s something off about this guy, Atsushi can feel it. That might just be his tiger instincts talking, but then again there’s also the fact that the criminal has to be either killing people or sending them somewhere else, which isn’t something they can safely discover. Dazai’s Ability is truly their only hope this time.

“Hey, over here!” Atsushi shouts in the criminal’s direction. He squeaks when the man faces him but shakingly holds his ground. “Th-that’s right, I’m over here! You’re really good at making people disappear–”

“Thank you,” the criminal says.

“But! I’d like to see you touch _me_ ,” he boasts. The sound of a hand slapping a face makes him turn to see Kunikida, palm on his forehead, and Dazai snickering loudly.

Atsushi flushes. “I didn’t mean–!”

The criminal laughs at his expense. “Kid, you’re funny–too bad I’ve got to get rid of you.”

“You don’t have to,” Atsushi tries. He clenches his fists in anticipation.

“No,” the criminal agrees, also adopting a fighting stance, “but I’m gonna.”

Atsushi wills his legs to transform into powerful, striped paws, and the criminal sucks in a harsh breath at the sight. Atsushi doesn’t blame him, he’s still not quite used to it himself. Even so, it doesn’t stop the man from gaining a determined expression and coming after him.

 _Don’t make skin contact, don’t make skin contact_ , is the mantra that repeats in Atsushi’s head as he dodges the criminal’s advances. Atsushi doesn’t have any intention of fighting back–for obvious reasons–and he doesn’t bother pretending to. The criminal doesn’t look surprised. It raises Atsushi’s hackles.

The criminal, of course, couldn’t possibly know about Dazai’s Ability, though he has to know something is up. He saw all four ADA members on the scene conversing, but even still he’s almost playfully rising to Atsushi’s bait.

The criminal must know they have a plan, Atsushi thinks again. So why is he playing along? What is his game? Atsushi can’t exactly yell his concerns at the others, the criminal would hear it all and know Atsushi knows he knows–

Atsushi dodges another well-aimed punch to his head. That one was a little too close for comfort, he should really stop focusing on the criminal’s motives and stick to dodging instead. 

It's a game of cat and mouse for while before the criminal pauses, which in turn makes Atsushi pause. The man pants, says, “This isn’t really getting me anywhere, is it?”

Atsushi doesn’t answer. He can spot Dazai out of the corner of his eye sneaking up behind the criminal and tries his best not to bring attention to it.

“Guess we’ll have to do this the hard way, then.” 

The criminal spins on his heel somehow knowing Dazai was there and aims a kick at his head. Atsushi is too stunned to move and Dazai, caught in surprise for once, takes the hit hard and crumples to the ground.

“Dazai-san!” shouts Atsushi, feeling a little numb.

Dazai does not get back up.

Kunikida runs out of his hiding spot to kneel down next to Dazai while Kenji stands guard in front of them and nods at Atsushi. Atsushi, seeing that Dazai is now in good hands, turns back to criminal, furious.

The criminal must see something truly terrifying in his expression because he tries to back up, arms raised in peace–but he’s caught between Atsushi and Kenji, both with scary looks on their faces. 

“So that guy was important to you guys, huh,” the criminal’s voice cracks nervously. His eyes flicker from Atsushi to Kenji and then the unconscious Dazai. “My bad, I was just trying to surprise him.”

Atsushi wonders why he would he even bother apologizing, he has no intention of going easy on this man anymore. 

Atsushi lets out a growl that shocks everyone–himself included–and charges at the criminal. Kunikida shouts for him to stop but seeing Dazai fall has clouded Atsushi’s judgement. 

“What are you doing?” The criminal asks, trying desperately to dodge the paws where Atsushi’s hands previously were. “Are you a moron? I’ll make you disappear!” 

Even as he says that, he moves further out of reach with every step. The criminal eventually hits his back against a wall, trapped between a tiger and a hard place. Atsushi wasn’t as out of it as the others had thought.

“You’re under arrest for the potential murders of everyone you touched,” Atsushi tells the cowering criminal. 

“Technically we can’t arrest anyone, Atsushi-kun,” Kenji reminds him cheerfully.

“I-I knew that!” Atsushi says. He didn’t know that.

He faces the criminal once more. “We will show the police proof of your actions and they’ll arrest you,” Atsushi amends. 

The criminal sighs, looking a lot less terrified than before.

“Look, kid, I can tell you're stupid, but this a little ridiculous,” he tells Atsushi. With a suddenly serious expression, the criminal pushes away from the wall and startles Atsushi into backing up. 

“I’ve had enough games, it’s time for you to go,” says the criminal. Atsushi jumps backwards but it turns out the man had seized the long end of his belt. The criminal sends him a smug look. “You should really be more careful wearing something so easy to grab.”

Atsushi freezes in place. It’s the first time that’s ever happened, and with the criminal’s hand reaching out to grip his elbow, it’ll most likely be the last.

“Atsushi-kun!” yell both Kenji and Kunikida.

But it’s too late. Atsushi feels a rush of electricity shoot up his arm before everything goes black.


	2. Chance meeting

Atsushi wakes up slowly to the sound of crickets chirping and cicadas shrieking. Huh, he thinks, it’s weird for him to wake up at night instead of morning, especially when he–

He was fighting a criminal with the ADA. 

Atsushi startles into a sitting position, heart beating wildly. That’s right, he, Kunikida, Kenji, and Dazai were assigned to bring in a rogue Ability-user. And then Dazai–

The criminal must have teleported Atsushi somewhere far away enough that it’s nighttime wherever he is, unless, of course, he was unconscious for a long time. So really he knows nothing. 

Atsushi carefully decides not to focus on the thought of his teammates without him, Dazai down, next to a powerful, deranged teleporter, and takes in his surroundings.

He’s not anywhere in Yokohama–and, he notes with growing hysteria, the street and store names are in English. Atsushi’s in either America, the UK, or Australia, and although Australia is at least much closer to Japan, none of those places truly give him any peace of mind.

Atsushi picks himself up with a sigh, ready to investigate. He’s glad that being in the Armed Detective Agency has improved his situational awareness somewhat. 

Much to his embarrassment and relief, he’s sitting in an alleyway behind a dumpster. It’s for the best, he knows, because to be passed out in the street is a great way to stick out like a sore thumb, and to stick out is the worst thing to do in an unknown setting. It doesn’t mean he has to like it, though.

If he were in his orphanage rags it’d be a lot easier for him to blend in a crowd but the outfit the ADA gave him… he’s grateful, truly, but it makes him stand out a bit.

Atsushi shakes off the thought, he has no better option anyway. He walks to the street and takes in the busy road. As expected, the people on the sidewalks are all speaking rapid-fire English. 

Atsushi has been studying English for a while after the whole Guild fiasco, and though he wouldn’t call himself fluent he's no slouch, but they just talk so _fast_. It’s better for him to keep his head down and not make eye contact.

Atsushi finds a diner across the road and figures he might as well start there for any information. It’s not fancy, more like a family and sports bar. It’s just as well because he can see on the TV screens that it’s American football they’re playing.

And that really only leaves one place.

He turns quickly, before a waiter can take notice of his presence. The world spins for a brief moment and he can feel the anxiety building inside him. He tries to take deep breaths but it’s getting harder and harder each time–

A strong hand lands on his shoulder, startling Atsushi and distracting him from his panic-spiral. He looks around frantically but it’s just a young man with bright red hair, kind of like Lucy’s. The man’s expression is awkward, but it seems like he’s trying and that’s enough for Atsushi.

“Are you okay?” asks the young man.

“ _Y-yes, I’m fine_ ,” Atsushi says. The young man blinks– English, Atsushi reminds himself, “I am okay, thank you.”

The young man huffs, disbelieving. Atsushi’s never been good at lying, even in another language it seems. “Sure,” he says, “where are your parents, kid?”

Atsushi knows he has a baby face, but really? “I am eighteen– adult!”

“Okay then,” he says, his voice agreeable with a hint of condescending. Atsushi twitches. “Name’s Roy, Roy Harper. You?”

The way Atsushi sees it, this guy will be around for maybe a few minutes then go on with his life and forget all about him. “I am _Nakajima Atsushi_ – or um, Atsushi Nakajima. It is pleasure to meet you, Harper.” He just manages not to add a -san to the name, remembering how informal English-speakers are.

“Roy is fine,” Harper–er, Roy says. “Are you sure you’re okay? You seemed a little… out of it, when you left the bar.”

Atsushi startles a bit. “You were– watching me?”

“Let’s just say I have a good eye for people in need of help,” says Roy, a smile twitching at his lips like he remembered a joke. He runs a hand through his bright red hair. “So really, are you okay?”

“I,” Atsushi hesitates in giving this man any information. But, he thinks, who else does he know in America. “I am lost. Where is here?”

“We’re on 2nd Street,” says Roy, “but if you meant _here_ here then Star City, California.”

California is one of the few states Atsushi has heard of–and remembers it’s on the pacific coast. That has to count for something, he reasons.

“You look like you’re gonna throw up.”

Atsushi chokes on spit, making Roy back up in alarm. “N-no! I’m fine! Just thinking of how to get back to– hotel, the hotel, my hotel.” He nods quickly. “Yes, my hotel is far from here so I worry. That is all.”

“Ah,” Roy says, skepticism written all over his face, “I’ve lived here all my life, give me the name and I get you there no problem.”

Atsushi panics and Roy can probably see it but he still has to _try_ , “You do not have to. I’m sure you are busy and–”

“And?” Roy smirks, raising one eyebrow sarcastically. He's reminded of look Ranpo has when playing chess, planning so far ahead that he’s undefeated in the office.

Atsushi’s shoulders droop and he glares. It usually has no effect on Ranpo and it definitely has no effect on Roy. “I don’t,” he bites out, defeated, “have a hotel. Or any place to stay.”

“Thought so,” says Roy. “Well, I guess it can’t be helped. C’mon.” With that he turns and walks confidently away.

Atsushi scrambles to follow.

 

 

___

 

 

“I’d tell you to put your belongings over there,” Roy starts dryly, pointing to some corner of the apartment he’s brought Atsushi to. “If I thought you had any.”

Atsushi looks around the place, absently noting how small it is. “I only have me,” he says. “You own this?” 

Roy nods at his question with pride. It’s clear to Atsushi that this apartment is important, no matter how small or run down it may be. It makes him a little embarrassed to intrude.

“Thank you,” says Atsushi, a little awkward, “for letting me stay, with you. I have nowhere else.”

“Hey, it’s no problem.” Roy rubs the back of his neck, equally awkward. “What’s the deal with that, anyway? You a runaway?”

“No, never,” Atsushi says, so vehemently Roy raises an eyebrow. Atsushi blushes at his outburst but the thought of him abandoning the ADA, Dazai, Kunikida, everyone else, makes him almost nauseous. He goes to explain, “I was separated from my friends. I–we are not from... around here, so when I could not find them I got–scared.” 

All of what he said is technically true. He remembers Dazai telling him once, that the key to lying was to bend the truth. Whether exaggerating or downplaying, make sure it’s never truly a lie. It’s both a curse and a blessing that Atsushi’s terrible at lying, in cases like this.

Roy nods, the glint in his eye close to understanding and very, very raw with some indiscernible emotion that makes Atsushi look away, trying desperately to control his breathing. Americans are always so forward and unreserved, even when they’re not talking aloud.

Roy gives him another knowing stare before walking around to the fridge. “You look hungry. Here.” He passes Atsushi an orange, not commenting on his reddening eyes. “We can look for them tomorrow. I wasn’t lying about growing up here, you know. I can get you anywhere in the city, if you can give me a name.”

“I,” says Atsushi, peeling the orange gingerly, keeping his eyes on the action and not daring to meet Roy’s. “I cannot remember.” 

He hears the sigh Roy heaves, takes a glance at his conflicted expression and immediately stares downwards at the orange once more. 

“Right.” For a quick second, Atsushi almost thinks he sounds angry, but he knows easily that it’s disappointment Roy’s conveying.

(He’s heard it enough to recognize the low pitch and accompanying frown. The tall, proud orphanage caretakers with their fingers pointed to the door, faces unyielding–)

“Well, maybe if you get some rest it’ll come back to you,” Roy says, calm, smiling, and with that he clears any tension in the air. It reminds Atsushi of–

No one, really. It must be a Roy thing, then.

“You can sleep in my room, I’ll take the sofa,” Roy says, interrupting his thoughts. 

Atsushi shakes his head vigorously. “No way! I am guest, this is you– your home,” he gets out, cursing English internally and flushing furiously externally.

Roy laughs like it was startled out of him. “Hey I'm the guy who just rescued you, show some respect.”

At that Atsushi’s mind melts a little more and he bows repeatedly while spitting out a dozen apologies, most of them in Japanese.

“It was a joke!” Roy says quickly, hands moving towards him but stop before touching. “You’ve been nothing but respectful.”

Atsushi calms down easily enough, probably giving Roy whiplash, but he’s had a long day, okay, give him a break.

“Though…” Roy says, expression sly, “If you want to truly be respectful you, the guest, would take what I, your host, has offered. The bed.”

Roy’s got him there, Atsushi’ll admit that. Still it’s with an admittedly sarcastic solemn tone that Atsushi says, “I will honor your offer.”

“Good,” says Roy with a satisfied nod. “It’s right down there, bathroom’s on the left.”

Taking it as the obvious dismissal it was, Atsushi reaches Roy’s bedroom in record time, taking it all in. The orange is finished before he knows it, and then he’s off to the bathroom, washing his sticky hands. His hair is greasy in the mirror and the bags under his eyes look at home when he brings a hand to his face. Roy was right to suggest sleep.

Atsushi turns off the faucet after a long minute and he shoves his hands into the towel hanging on the wall. He doesn’t have pajamas to change into, or even a toothbrush, but. He’s okay. 

And it’ll be fine, he tells himself, returning to the bedroom and sinking into Roy’s bed with a deep breath. Roy is nice and if he turns out not to be, well, Atsushi thinks he could handle himself in a fight. So really, he doesn’t have a reason to be distraught. Everything is okay.

From under the covers, he hears a phone go off. Though he knows it couldn’t possibly be his (since he doesn’t have an international plan), he can’t help but be disappointed when he finds his phone silent as ever.

“Well, look who’s taking time out of their busy schedule to talk to little old me.” Roy’s voice, though faint as it is, reaches Atsushi, who frowns.

It’s clear to him that Roy much rather not be talking to whoever’s on the other end. He sounds cold, distant, with a touch of condescending–very different to the polite, helpful, if not a little sarcastic, young man he met in front of that diner.

“Haven’t you gotten tired of hearing ‘no’, yet?” Roy asks mockingly. “I’m never joining that joke of a team, Wally, and you know it, so what do you really want?”

There’s a pregnant pause, so long Atsushi thinks the person called Wally has hung up, until Roy speaks up again, replying, “It’s well past midnight you know.” 

Another pause. 

“I can’t tonight,” Roy says, sighing. Atsushi wonders just who this Wally is to Roy, that he can go from annoyed to regretful so easily. “I picked up a stray in civies… Nah, he met Roy not RA, so I brought him home.” 

Atsushi asks himself if it’s normal for Americans to refer to themselves in the third person. And just who or what is ‘RA’, he wonders.

“He was helpless!” Roy argues and Atsushi can feel his face heat up. “I couldn’t do nothing. He’s got a foreign accent, separated from his friends. Olli’d send him to some expensive bed and breakfast and call it a day,” he says darkly.

This Olli person sounds very unhelpful.

“I’ll see how tomorrow goes and we’ll start from there. The kid looked pretty out of it, though, so I don’t think I’ll be able to–” there is a word Atsushi’s never heard before and then, “–beam out there but who knows.”

Once more a long pause takes over, leaving Atsushi anxious as he awaits Roy’s reply. He feels a little guilty for listening in on a private conversation but Roy’s a stranger and it’s only fair to try and have some idea of just who he really is.

Roy speaks up soon after, “If it’s that serious just come over tomorrow… yeah I can just give him a map and send him off to a tourist trap or something.”

It’s a little upsetting to hear that last comment. Roy had said he would help Atsushi look for his friends. And sure, his friends aren’t actually in America and yeah, Atsushi mentioned repeatedly that he can’t remember where he was, but it’s the principle of the matter. 

Even then, he can’t truly be mad at Roy. After all the man _had_ generously fed and given his bed to a complete stranger. Not to mention Roy knows practically nothing about him either. He’s taking a big chance in this arrangement too. 

Atsushi shuts his eyes and blocks out the rest of Roy’s conversation, it’ll be easier to collect his thoughts once he’s well rested. Roy and him will have a talk in the morning, or maybe they’ll just part ways and never worry about each other ever again. Yes, he thinks, that sounds nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roy may or may not be ooc in this but he became a hero for a reason. I think no matter how angry he is at the league and the team, he wouldn't shirk his duties.


End file.
